Everything Will Be Fine
by TylerNight
Summary: My own little tale of love between the Dragon and the Tiger.


"Teehehehe, Ryuji!" Taiga calls out to get his attention. "Are you going to come get me under here?" The playfulness of Taiga coming out in the shelter of a blanket fort that was strategically placed over the ducts of their apartment.

_Nearly 3 years have passed since the fateful day where The two lovebirds came to the realization where they were with the person they were meant to be with the entire time. Ryuji and Taiga have finally married, everybody had come to witness it, Yusaku and Samire came and left together hand in hand, Ami learned there is more to life than being resentful and mean, giving up her work as a model full time and focusing on learning in college as a photographer, she and Minori patched everything up and now are the best of friends, Minori still is active as ever, she got what she wished though, she is in college as well and is captain of the softball team. All the friends are here at the same college though it is rare that they ever see the others, guess growing up isn't all it is cracked up to be._

"RYUJI! GET YOUR MONGREL ASS OVER HERE!" Taiga being as bossy as ever she calls out. Ryuji climbs under the covers with his wife who wears an odd dress that looks too big for her and a zipper down where the stomach is at. As Ryuji crawls towards Taiga the furnace turns on, Taiga's hair is buffeted and she giggles. Ryuji reaching her unzips her dress to reveal a big belly, he leans down and kisses her pregnant belly with a smile. Her face flushes a little but then returns to normal holding onto her belly and running her fingers through Ryuji's hair. "I love you Ryuji." Ryuji looks up at her with a smile. Softly he kisses her lips. "Love you too Mama Taiga." Hearing Ryuji call her that her face flushes again with embarassment . "Why'd you have to go and call me that?!" Ryuji laughs. "Because it is true. I couldn't be more proud of you or happier that you are the mother of my children." Taiga just stares at him for a moment. "Get your mongrel ass over here and hold me!" Smiling at her bossiness, he moves around her saying. "Yes, Ma'am." He slides beside her and pulls her up onto his lap. She leans back laying her head against his chest. "Ryuji, do you ever regret not being with Minori?" without a moments hesitation hearing the question. "Not one bit, every time I mentioned her I realized I was really thinking of you." This confession choked Taiga up and reinforced the bond the 2 had. "I believe the same to be the case with Yusaku and I."

_The clicking of a lock followed by the pitter patter of small feet can be heard, followed by a distinct voice._

"Ryujiiii, Taigaaaa. Where are you? You aren't disturbing the baby are you?" Hearing this Ryuji hollers out. "Moooooom!" Ryuji darts out of the fort. "What? There is nothing wrong with making love." Ryuji flushes hearing his mom. "Taiga is full term, she should be having the baby any day now, I wouldn't do that right now." Suddenly Taiga calls out. "Ryuji...Yasuko, I think I need to get to the hospital." Ryuji looks shocked, suddenly turning to Taiga. "You mean?" Taiga nods her head. "Uh huh." Ryuji picks up Taiga and takes her outside. "Yasu, are you coming?" Yasu hadn't even gotten out of her clothes yet so she heads straight back out the door. They all head down the steps to Ryuji's car. Yasu opens the door to the back seat and Ryuji places Taiga in the back where she lays down as comfortable as she can with pillows and blankets covering the seat. Ryuji closes the door and walks to the drivers door while Yasuko gets in the passenger side, ever the optimist she is smiling and laughing. "I am about to be a grandma."

Getting to the hospital they roll up to the emergency department. Ryuji and Yasuko run in and grab a wheel chair. As they start coming out Taiga is heading up, she starts going through labor pains and doubles over. Ryuji rushes up to her and holds her up, putting her in the wheel chair they bring her inside. The nurses immediately take her into the maternity ward and get her ready for the birth. All the while Yasuko and Ryuji watch her getting ready to have her baby.

"OOOOOOOOOOOW!" Taiga wails from the pain. Ryuji runs inside to his wifes bedside. She suddenly slaps him, hard. "You dumb mutt, why did I let you do this to me?!" Ryuji reeling still says. "Let me?! You are the one that woke me up for it." Yasuko hearing this giggles. "Taiga, you woke him up?" Ryuji looks back at his mom. "Mom, this is not the time to discuss...wait, why are you discussing my love life?" Ryuji grabs his head. "This is not happening right now." Taiga lets out another cry. One of the doctors speaks out. "I hate to do this to you but only 1 person at a time in here, who will stay?" Yasuko heads to the door, Ryuji calls out. "Mom, if she doesn't have the baby in 30 minutes, I want you to come in here and take over." Yasuko smiles and begins blubbering a bit. "You mean it Ryuji?" Ryuji nods. "Yes, you are going to be as much a part of this babies life as Taiga and I." Yasuko smiles and cries a little. "Thank you Ryuji." Suddenly Taiga speaks up. "Please wait outside the door, I want to be able to see you while I go through this." Yasuko cries even more. "I AM SO HAPPY!" She leaves the room crying outside the door. One of the nurses walks up to her not knowing what is going on, she puts a hand on her back. "You alright miss?" Yasuko looks up seeing the nurse and gives her a hug. "I AM GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER!" The nurse stumbles a little and holds her. She smiles saying. "Congratulations." Suddenly Yasuko pulls away. "Oh no, I never trained to be a grandmother, what am I gonna do?!" the nurse starts getting pulled down by Yasuko who has suddenly fainted. The nurse calls for help, several nurses and doctors rush over. "She fainted and I am having trouble moving her right now." The others who had arrived to help the nurse grab Yasuko and drag her over to the waiting room. They bring her back to.

Out from the room comes Ryuji who looks around a bit lost. "Yasuuuuu? Mom!" A nurse hears him calling and moves over to him. "Yasu? Is she the blond that was standing outside your door?" She asks. "Yes, where is she? My wife wants her in the room now." The nurse points to the waiting room. "She is in there, she fainted after leaving the room." Ryuji moves over to the waiting room, quickly to find his mother talking with one of the male doctors. "Mom, Taiga wants you now." Yasuko smiles and stands up making her way into the delivery room. The doctor stands up and walks over to Ryuji. "That lovely woman is your mother?" Ryuji steps back a little hearing the doctor talk. "Yes she is..." The doctor smiles and reaches out his hand. "Name is Kado Ryuki, your mother and I have been talking for about 20 minutes. I hope you don't mind if I get to know your mother better." Ryuji chuckles a bit. "She hasn't been with a man since I was a child. If you treat her well, I have no objections." He reaches out and shakes the doctors hand. Suddenly Yasuko calls out to Ryuji from the doorway. "Ryu, I think it is your turn." confused he looks at his mother. She holds up a pair of scissors and smiles. "It is gonna need to be done soon." Ryuji rushes over to her. "Thank you for looking over her." He grabs the scissors and walks into the delivery room with his wife. She is beaded with sweat and pale. "Do I look ok Ryuji?" She asks with a smile waiting for the next set of contractions to start. "I don't think I have ever seen you look more beautiful." as he says that she starts screaming again. He sets the scissors down and grabs her hands. The doctors get ready to deliver the baby, Ryuji looks down at Taiga. "We are almost done." he says as she begins pushing again. Several moments later the sounds of a baby can be heard. The doctor grabs the umbilical cord and hands Ryuji the scissors. "Do us the honors." Ryuji happily cuts the umbilical cord. "Time?" The doctor asks. "Nurse calls out. "12:08am February 6th 2015." The doctors take the baby and clean it up and wrap it in a blanket. "Congratulations, you have a healthy 7 pound baby boy." They hand the baby to Taiga who stares at it with happiness she has only experienced 3 times before. "Looks like we will be just fine."

To be continued.


End file.
